Only A Tool
by Komikitty
Summary: At Last! The end is nigh! Will Eike accept Homuculus or send him packing? pretty much a Fluff chapter. mew mew! edit: I finally got around to making it easier to read
1. Allergic reaction to life

Disclaimer: SPOILERS AHEAD! SPOILERS AHEAD! I don't own the Characters from SoD. Wish I did. Homunculus, Rowr. anyways, I finished one of the endings, where Eike turns out to be Wagner. And I saw how hurt Eike sounded when he confronted Homunculus with using him and the demon brushed it off. It sounded to me like there was more behind it.. So The Plot bunny bit me.

"speech"

'thoughts'

WARNING, ACHTUNG: Slash: Eike/Homunculus. This is also slightly AU. I haven't finished the game and seen all the endings yet so if I screw something up bear with me. Please?

(Edit: Now easier to read, if not understand.)  
& & & & & &

Eike leaned against the wall outside Margerete's house.

"So that's it . . .he's using me . . . I'm only a tool to him. Well duh, Eike, what did you think? That he actually loved you? No one loves you." It wasn't an accusation, but a monotone statement of fact.

"No parents, They probably dumped you off at the orphanage. Barely any friends . . . Why are you even trying to stay alive?" He hadn't known before, but the pieces were falling into place. Dr. Wagner was trying to create Homunculus, Homunculus wanted him to give Wagner the Philosopher's stone. But since Homunculus already existed he had given Wagner the stone before. His head hurt thinking about all the paradoxes he was living. But . . . it hadn't mattered. . . once. He closed his eyes and remembered.

/ The blonde leaned against the statue, resting before going to face his death yet again.

"So quiet Eike, what's wrong?" Eike shook his head.

"Besides someone trying to kill me for no known reason? Nothing at all." A delicate hand perched on his shoulder.

"I can help you forget for a while if you wish." Eike turned to looked into the face of his savior.

"What are you talking about?" A cool hand pulled his head forward into a searing kiss. /

The blonde American ignored the pain in his hand as his nails cut into his palm. Damn him. Homunculus: Torturer, Savior, Light, Dark, Death, Life, Nothing but trouble.

"Hate him. Love him." His incoherent mumblings were lost when the digipad activated, warning him of yet another death. He shook his head. Poison. Antidote. Right! He typed in the date of his own time and closed his eyes as the green light enfolded him yet again. Eike stumbled as his feet hit the ground, He'd left it to long, he knew.

His stomach was burning, his head was pounding, and his vision was blurring. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the vial of antidote, brought it to his lips and chugging the whole bottle. The antidote was revolting! It slid like grease along his throat, seeming to have a life of it's own as it squirmed down to his stomach. The blonde fell to his knees bent double, his vision was completely gone now, and everything was black. His last thought was, 'Poison, Antidote, Death, Homunculus is going to be very sarcastic about this . . .' he woke to someone gently shaking his shoulder.

"Eike. Eike, wake up." The lack of complete silence informed him that he was NOT in the 'timeless room', as he had dubbed it. He opened his eyes and lost himself in bottomless pools of scarlet. The moment was ruined when his much- abused digestive organ heaved. The American rolled onto his side away from Homunculus and heaved up what he'd eaten that night.

Homunculus was confused, he was supposed to be the perfect being, a demon, and a stealer of souls. Yet here he was, worrying about a human . . . against all reason.

'Well of course I'm worrying about him, he is my semi- creator after all.' But there was something else; a tug in his chest as the blonde lay on the ground, wracked with pain. Something made him want to hold Eike, stroke his hair and murmur soothing words. But he knew it would be an insult to the mans integrity, he had already come back from five deaths, showing amazing resilience. But, the memory swept over him.

/ hands tracing a pale chest, trailing lines of fire, heat warmth, Completion. /

For a time both of them had been able to forget; to ignore the attempts on Eike's life, to ignore the tangled threads of fate and time. And Homunculus had been able to simply revel in being whole for the first time in his prolonged life. Unable to ignore it any longer, the demon gently lay Eike's head in his lap.

"Wha-?" The American's half formed question led to another bout of vomiting, and then him going limp, unconscious. Homunculus sighed,

"We can't have this, You must rest." He concentrated, letting his powers fill and surround him, gently cradling Eike. He transported them both to his home, where time had no meaning. And the fated man could heal, from his . . . Allergic reaction to the Antidote that saved his life. As he leaned against the head of the statue of Alexander, unconscious man cradled against him the demon began to chuckle, then to laugh.

"Only you Eike. Only you."


	2. What's next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow of Destiny. SPOILERS AHEAD! SPOILERS AHEAD! Many thanks to E.C.H.O, my first and most likely only reviewer. Warning! Slash! Boy/boy relationships, namely Homunculus and Eike. I am so proud of myself! I got all the endings in just under 3 days! Ending C was depressing! I nearly cried. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Go read, shoo!

"speech"

'thoughts'

(Edit: Again, now easier to read.)

Eike awoke, feeling a bit detached, and still a little nauseous but otherwise fine. He began to take stock of himself; he was lying down, head on something soft. His hair was loose around his shoulders and someone was running their fingers through it. His jacket was pillowing his lower back and there was little or no sound at all, informing him that he was in Homunculus's domain. He kept his eyes closed, simply enjoying the sensation of cool fingers running over his scalp.

"Hello Eike. How are things?" It was their traditional greeting, and he felt himself smile slightly.

"Well let's see; I got poisoned, went through all the trouble to get the Antidote, and it didn't work." He could see the demons smirk in his minds eye.

"Well, actually, it did work." Cerulean eyes snapped open.

"What the hell do you mean it worked?" Homunculus's chuckle echoed around the desolate room.

"You aren't dead."

"Then why am I here?" The black haired creation turned away translucent cheeks slightly colored.

"You needed to recover. You can't change your fate if you're incapacitated." The blondes eyes narrowed, but he decided to leave it be for the time being.

"What happened to me?" Homunculus's normal expression had returned and he shot Eike a smirk.

"You suffered an allergic reaction to the Sea Hare poison antidote." Eike closed his eyes and sighed.

"Only me." Cool lips descended on his, surprising him into a most undignified squeak. Then the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

The American opened his eyes to find himself standing outside the bar, as he had been hair neatly tied and jacket closed, empty Antidote bottle in his hand.

"See you around, Eike." The voice was no more then a whisper on the wind. Eike sighed again, and shook his head.

"Man, this is a really strange relationship." He jumped as his cell phone rang, and rang again. When he answered it his hands were shaking.

"Y-yes?"

"Eike, something's come up, and I need that book back. I'll be waiting for you at the Library tower." The blonde blinked as the line went dead then hung up. Eckart had sounded strange, almost strained.

'Wait a minute . . . The tower? Why would he want me to meet him there? Unless . . . Would he? If HE'S the killer then . . . But I have to go. I need to know the truth.'

Homunculus sagged and propped himself against the doorframe. Cursing his weak body the genie willed his form to its regular perch, and went limp. Conserving his energy, saving his strength for the next time Eike would need him.

Said blonde was having problems of his own.

"Locked!" Eike closed his eyes, his fears were being confirmed. There was no way out of it. He knew. He wasn't looking forward to it, yet, he was morbidly curious as he climbed the stairs. Would he be stabbed again? Maybe knocked unconscious and tossed off to make it look like a suicide. Or perhaps he'd be shot. That would be refreshing. He noted the rope at the top platform, maybe he could use that when he came back, but it looked old. Maybe if he went back a couple of years. To Sybilla's time perhaps? He took a deep breath and opened the trap door to the roof of the tower.

"Mr. Eckart?" Silence greeted him. Climbing the last few stairs he found his breath taken away with the beauty that lay spread out before him. Four strides took him to the edge, and then it dawned on him . . . 'I left the trapdoor open!' Suddenly he was flying over the railing, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-" A flash of ice, then darkness.


	3. What do you wish? What would you give?

Disclaimer: I don't own unfortunately. sigh I know Eike is German, but he seemed so American that I had to make him one. And I'm to lazy to change it. I'm sorry! TT But thanks anyways! I appreciate it!

"speech"

'thoughts'

(Edit:…you know the drill by now.)

Homunculus winced at the thud Eike made as he appeared in the room. The Seraph propped himself up on his elbows and looked down on the blonde's sprawled figure. The American shook himself and sat up. Homunculus made himself sit up all the way, and forced words out of a mouth that wanted to say something completely different.

"Oh dear."

'Are you alright?'

"But this may be the chance you're looking for."

'I want to hold you.'

"This time the killer is in the building with you."

'I want you to be safe'

"Is there anyway you can avoid being pushed off the tower?"

'Please stay with me forever.'

"You've got a bit of time."

'You're so close Eike, just a little farther . . .'

Eike threw his head back. He felt like crying. Eckart had been his only friend and now he was trying to kill him. That hurt, more then words, More then the wrenching, splitting, tearing pain when he had discovered that he was nothing more then a tool for Homunculus.

"Eike?"

"I-I'm fine." He stood and shook himself off.

"Remember . . ." there was a slight pause, and for a moment there was a poised stillness as though destiny stood on the edge of a long drop, ready to go one way or the other.

"Fate is a difficult opponent." Eike let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The door loomed in front of him, black and ominous. He rolled his eyes.

'What else is new?'

Homunculus wondered if he could bang his head against a wall as he'd seen humans do.

'Why is it so hard to say he can always return?' The great door shut with a small click out of proportion with its size. But then, nothing in the demon's room was what it seemed. The eternal sunset out the window had a tendency to flip upside down, and sometimes the clock ticked backwards out of sheer spite. The only things that stayed the same were the statue and the door. Even the books moved around, but only when he wasn't looking at them.

"Sometimes I think I was only created to suffer." He smiled, being with Eike was no hardship but it felt good to complain. He had once been asked, many centuries ago, what he would wish for, if he could have anything. He smiled as the memory returned.

/ He lay down on the grass, staring into the leafy canopy of trees. A small rustling alerted him to the presence of another.

"Oh, I apologize. I did not know that any others would be here." Crimson met cerulean.

"It's alright, please, seat yourself." The girl sat down on the tree stump a bit away from him./

She had been a small French girl, he recalled. Blonde blue eyed, they had talked for hours on end. Till about a week later the girl's mother had grown deathly ill.

His smile turned into a frown.

/ "I wish mommy were better!" Homunculus felt torn. He could grant her wish but she'd loose her soul, the sparkle that had endeared her to him.

"Would you give anything for her to be better?" he wanted to rip his tongue out, but, it was his purpose! The sole reason he was created. No pun intended. He silently cheered as she hesitated.

"I'd give up my dolly."

"So would I if I had a Mother." Her brow wrinkled as she looked up at him sunlight glinting off the tracks the tears had made.

"You don't have a mommy?" He shook his head, and mentally sighed with relief. Now he was on ground where he couldn't manipulate the child into giving up something she hadn't realized she had yet.

"No I don't. I don't have a father either." She frowned, and crossed her arms.

"Then . . . what would YOU wish for?" he bowed his head for a moment, then smiled at her.

"I would wish to be human."/

Eike breathed a sigh of relief as he hauled himself over the railing. That had been close; he'd almost missed the rope! The blonde chuckled breathlessly, leftover adrenaline making his body shake. He felt like a detective in a movie.

He knew where, when, and how. That just left the who, and the why. And if he was right, Mr. Eckart was the who. All that left was the Why. The question that had been haunting him since the START of this whole mess.

AN: Well? Good? Bad? Horrendous? Wonderful?

Review and make me happy please!


	4. The Pawn Rebels

Disclaimer: I don't own, If I did there would have been A LOT of changes. Almost done! Yay! WARNING: MALE / MALE RELATIONSHIPS! You don't like you don't read. Thank you to all my reviewers whom I adore. And to whom I apologize for my slow updating. ;;

"Speech"

'thoughts'

(Edit: Now in 'easy to read' format!)

#

Eike wanted to bang his head against the wall. So, Mr. Eckart had been blackmailed. That didn't help him any. Thank goodness Margaret's comb had soothed the poor man. The blonde frowned, there was something strange about Margaret.

Everyone in that family had had Blonde hair and blue eye except for her. That in itself wouldn't have been enough for him to think twice on it, yet, he looked more like Dr. Wagner, or Hugo, then he did Margaret. For some reason, she reminded him of the museum's, Library's, he corrected himself, curator.

As he turned away from the moonlit window a painting caught his eye. It was simple, like a charcoal sketch, no color but the blood red of a stone Eike knew only to well . . . Suddenly it hit him.

So obvious, the baby and Eckart's wife! The shooting had been an accident, Homunculus had known! The shock to his knees as he hit the floor barely registered.

Christ it was so intricate! Taking the baby, ensuring that Eike would be there, Dr. Wagner's experiment, so many possibilities, the feeling he had gotten outside Margeret's house came crashing down on him full force.

He was only . . . a tool.

All the choices he had made and their consequences became blurred, so many paradoxes. . . so many paths. It was time to face fate. The blonde stood and brushed himself off, it was time for the pawn to rebel against the king.

His cell phone rang and it didn't surprise him, he felt it should have somehow.

"Hello?" He continued walking as the familiar voice poured over him, he heard himself responding and he would have laughed if he could have. He sounded like one of those dopey heroes from an early morning kid's show. He hung up and looked at the square from the door of the fortune tellers shop.

"You've been a lot of help lady, but, I figure it's time I stood on my own."

You have come far young man, do not fear now. Eike's head snapped up, but his searching eyes found only a plain wall, no shop, no sign that she had even been there in the first place. A ghost of a smile flitted across the blonde's lips as he walked forward to face Hugo, and destiny.

Homunculus leaned against the tree and slid down, not noticing the cold of the snow. His breath came in pants, turning into mist in the winter air. The police had left a few minutes ago, thank goodness. That shooter had been serendipitous; better her dead then living knowing her baby wasn't hers anymore. At least that's what he tried to tell himself, but there was a churning in his stomach. Damn the man for infecting him with his "morals"! A tug of power made him lift his head, Speak of the devil . . .

"Homunculus. We need to talk." Even smirking was to great an effort.

"Oh? What about? Though I'm afraid I won't be much for conversation, this body is so weak after all. I sat down for a quick rest and the next thing I knew the place was swarming with police. Annoying creatures those people." The man made devil scrutinized the blonde carefully.

"What's on your mind?"

"Homunculus . . . Is Margaret Mr. Eckart's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Why!" The black haired soul stealer blinked.

"Pardon?" Eike looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Why Her? Why me? Why Anything!" Homunculus spoke softly,

"I've seen other timelines and of them this one obtained the best result." Blue locked with crimson.

"Why?"

"Because of you." The American bowed his head and a tear made its way down his face.

"Because I played your pawn? Of course, I am only a tool after all." The digipad was out before the creation of the philosopher's stone could do more then blink. The green light engulfed the blonde and homunculus felt power swirl and follow the taller man. Then Eike's words registered.

"No Eike . . . you are more . . ."

AN: Eek, the next chapter is the last one, I swear! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my computer keeps dying. I want a new one. TT

Review please!


	5. Forgive? Or Forget it?

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything in here, except for the really twisted ending. It having been so long since I played the game I have thought up a better ending, so if it doesn't go along with it please don't hurt me. HOORAY! The last chapter. Oh yeah! I owe someone a story, but for the life of me I can't remember who it was, so If it's you could you e-mail me please?

And Yes, I skipped the whole confrontation thing because I stink at writing fight scenes.

"speech"

'thoughts'

(Edit: yeah you get it.)

#

Homunculus, again, felt torn, he didn't want to leave Eike, not after the American had nearly gotten killed by a mentally unstable child. He was, of course, grateful that the balding library caretaker had stepped in, but . . .

"I, have a bad feeling." He bit his lip as the blonde laughed bitterly.

"Come on! I just managed to go an entire day avoiding being murdered. What could possibly go wrong now?"

"Please Eike, go straight home . . ." The American waved a hand airily,

"Yeah, right, whatever." The inhabitant of the Philosophers stone opened it's mouth to begin another plea, then decided against it.

"I love you, Eike."

Eike blinked, a mistake, because between one second and the next Homunculus was gone. The blonde sank to the ground and stared up at the velvet black sky and decided to put Homunculus's last comment down as wishful thinking.

"Phew . . . what a day." The stars twinkled back in agreement, and Eike chuckled softly.

"And to think, I'm probably the only person in the world, who understands just how precious life is . . ." The American lay down soaking up the warmth from the sun-warmed cobbles. There was the sound of a car, coming in fast, the blonde didn't have time to do anything more then twitch.

Homunculus's head shot up as Eike's soul began to slip away yet again.

"No!" the seraphim cried, drawing odd looks from the other people on the almost deserted street. Bracing himself he threw out his power and wrapped it around the light that was the blonde's essence. Once the connection was established the soul went to the place most familiar to it, dragging the body along with it. The man made creation fell to his knees wincing,

"Damn this body!" he growled before disappearing himself. Far away a soft voice murmured, already done, my lovely minion, already done.

Eike groaned and opened his eyes to all to familiar surroundings.

"Noooo . . ." The books rustled and rearranged themselves, the scenery outside the window inverted itself, and the clock held still. The blonde slowly became aware of the presence next to him, a black clad arm thrown protectively over his chest, soft breaths tickling his neck, and an extremely heavy leg, entwined with his own. After many muffled gasps and painful twinges, Eike had managed to sit up. He stared down at the bandages on his chest and legs, trying remember what had happened.

Homunculus's eyes shot open as the body next to him tried to stand.

"No you don't." He declared, pushing the mortal back down onto the floor. Eike winced as his rear landed on the floor with a thud. Turning his attention to the man . . . person . . . Thing, next to him he asked,

"What am I doing here?" The black haired seraphim bit his lip.

"You got run over by a car. . ." The blonde clenched his teeth,

"I know why I'm DEAD but why am I HERE?" The answer was an intelligible mumble. The put upon man pinched the bridge of his nose,

"I couldn't hear that."

"Because I didn't want you dead!" The shorter male stood and strode over to a pile of books that held unnaturally still.

Eike was tired of beating around the bush, tired of being killed and resurrected without cause.

"What do you WANT from me! I'm of NO further use to you! Why won't you let me rest!" Homunculus's shoulders slumped at this outburst, but then he stiffened, determined to let the Human know his mind.

"Because I'm selfish. I love you and I won't let ANYONE, not even DEATH take you!" At the Last few words he pivoted and the mortal was taken aback by the fire and passion in the normally cold beings maroon eyes. Eike's surprise changed slowly into elation.

"Then why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" It was the demon's turn to be surprised as the human opened his arms.

"I love you as well, But," Homunculus became cautious.

"I demand an apology for what you put me through." The blonde's face became stern.

The black clad creation knew it was a just request, and the fact that it would be witnessed by no other creature smoothed his ruffled ego. His strange footsteps echoed in the near silence.

Thump click,

thump click,

thump click.

There was the slight rustle of cloth as he knelt before the man he had worked so hard to save.

"I have mistreated you badly. And put you in all types of peril. Can you ever forgive me for my mistakes?" Eike smiled softly.

"Of course."

OWARI

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: YAY! That's it! My third finished Fanfic! The Strange voice will be incorporated into the fanfic that I owe someone. Grrr. CURSE MY MEMORY! And for the few of you who keep up with my other stories worry not, MEMOMA will have another chapter up soon!

(Edit: Since apparently I'll never get around to writing it: the voice talking to Homunculus is the devil, telling homunculus he's already been damned.)

Please review and tell me how you liked it!

Mew! Mew!


End file.
